


Those We Saved

by Argent_the_Gay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angels are Dicks, Angst, Demons Are Assholes, He has a lot of guns, M/M, Matt has a gun, Photographer Shiro, Shiro doesn't have ptsd here, but it's like jace in tmi, everyone else shows up briefly, i don't wanna ruin anything before I actually start posting stuff, i might draw some scenes for this, kudos to you if you know what im talking about, matt and shiro are the Mains, matt is continuously called matthew for Reasons, matt is still a slut for physics you can fight me, shiro might have ptsd by the end of this, some angels have nice dicks, there is one(1) death, you'll find out why but you can probably figure it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_the_Gay/pseuds/Argent_the_Gay
Summary: Stop asking yourself: "what if."Start asking yourself: "what's this?"





	Those We Saved

White light.

Am I dead?

No, I’m just asleep.

This is a dream.

“ _Takashi…_ ”

Who’s there?

“ _Fate is cruel, Takashi._ ”

I know. What has it done to you?

“ _You will see._ ”

Can I see your face?

“ _When the time is right._ ”

I want to know you.

“ _Soon._ ”

Your voice is beautiful.

“ _Thank you._ ” Was that a laugh? “ _Yes._ ”

You have a nice laugh.

“ _You should wake up, Takashi. Tomorrow is another day._ ”

 

Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, there are chapters. This is a starter thing to get some people curious.
> 
> I don't have all of this planned yet (only about 5 chapters) but I know what I'm going to do and I have the first chapter on the way, if you're reading this when I post it give me a few days or so, alright? I gotta fit this in between school but I am dedicating myself to this.
> 
> Wish me luck and, please, bookmark this or something so you know when I update it! Thank you for believing in me and I hope you have a great rest of your day!


End file.
